criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Knight
Frank Knight is a detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department. He is one of two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 2 of Criminal Case, with the other one being Junior Officer Amy Young. Profile Frank, 51 years of age, is a detective of the Pacific Bay PD, who happens to be one of the two partners of the player in Pacific Bay's murder investigations. He has grayish brown medium hair, blue eyes and a light stubble. He sports a flowery-designed Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black pants with a brown leather belt. Other than that, he wears a common police badge around his neck. Frank is known to be straight forward, hot-tempered and stubborn, and it is known that his favourite animal is a grizzly bear and that his favourite food is barbecue ribs. Frank does not show respect to his superiors although a respective detective in the force, as in the introduction to the player's second case in Pacific Bay. Gameplay Frank, just like Amy, can be chosen by the player in any crime scene after every one case of Pacific Bay. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner (like Amy and David Jones) when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Notable Events of Criminal Case In the introduction of the first case of Pacific Bay, Chief Andrea Marquez welcomed the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force and introduced herself. She then notified the player that Frank Knight and Amy Young were assigned to be his/her partners in the investigations, and continued that Frank was currently on an anger management course, implying that Frank would not be an easy man to handle. Frank made his first appearance in the second case of Pacific Bay. After the first successful murder investigation, Chief Marquez congratulated the player and informed the player that Frank was back from his anger management course and that the player would be working with him on their next case. Shortly after that, Frank arrived and, much to the Chief's anger, exclaimed how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course. Frank was then introduced to the player and the two went off to the underbelly, "the bright side of Ocean Shore" as Frank stated, which was just a few yards away from the station. As soon as they arrived at the underbelly, Frank became excited but soon got irritated as the place seemed too quiet, which was very unusual. Right after that, the two witnessed a horrific street racing "accident", which enraged Frank. Frank then calmed himself down and the two approached the scene, thus beginning their first murder investigation together. Gallery Description Frank_Knight_Description.jpg Images FK - Winking.png|Winking FK - Thinking.png|Thinking FK - Disappointed.png|Displeased FK - Shocked.png|Shocked FK - WHAT THE....png| FK - Furious.png|Furious FK - Calming Down.png|Calming Down FK - Tired.png|Tired FK - Determined.png|Determined FK - Joking.png|Smiling FK - Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing FK_in_Teammate_Selection_Screen.png|Players can choose Frank (Level 10) on any Pacific Bay Crime Scene should they run out of partners. PacBaySceneCleared.png|Frank and Amy will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Omg.jpg|Frank (close left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Frank (Bottom Center) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. Case Appearances Frank has appeared or has been mentioned in the following cases of Pacific Bay: * Shark Attack! (Case #1; mentioned) * Death on Wheels (Case #2) Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Partners